The Devil's Offspring
by Technotonic
Summary: Tsuna, a single father, brings his two sons on an onsen trip. There, he encounters his childhood terror, Hibari Kyoya, and his children of evil. 1827


**Title:** The Devil's Offspring

**Summary:** Tsuna, a single father, brings his two sons on an onsen trip. There, he encounters his childhood terror, Hibari Kyoya, and the children of evil. 1827

**Rating:** T for French cussing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the great KHR.

**Author's Note:**

_*NOTE* _

Due to the fact my friend has become increasingly obsessed/fond of this fic, I shall be expanding it and rewriting this first chapter. Most of it is going to be similar to the first one I uploaded, like the scenes of Hibari-and-sons with Tsuna-and-sons on the elevator (now, unfortunately dubbed 'the infamous elevator scene' by my friend). This edited chapter will be longer, and I will also add in extra details and a part with Hibari's perspective. I normally write long chapter, but hopefully this will end well.

_*To Those Who Find This Relevant*_

I'm not trying to bash Kyoko—personally my attitude toward her character is pretty neutral. She isn't much of a developed character so I can't even find anything to hate her about. However, I didn't miraculously invent an OC to fill her horrible role because I liked the idea that "Kyoko" is similar to "Kyoya". Get it?

As for whether Kyoko will be redeemed, we just have to see about that.

_*To Those New To This Fic*_

There's actually a manga I loosely based this on, but unfortunately I can't remember what it's called. It was about how these friends in high school who went on to have kids and met up again during an onsen trip. I just mixed in some KHR elements and BAM! I really liked the idea of Tsuna being a parent—there's lots of fics with Mother!Tsuna. And the notion of Hibari-sama having kids…? I just died…

Anyways, in the beginning, this fic was actually only for my friend to look at. I have ton of files on my computer for other fics, but rarely do I upload them online. Now I feel kind of guilty since I have other fics to update. I'm so lazy.

And that is why I shall apologize beforehand if this fic sucks or if there's grammar mistakes (since I hate those too). I shall also apologize for not updating my other fics because sometimes I want to kill authors who don't do so either. The hypocrisy…don't you love it?

Ciao-Ciao!

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's Offspring<strong>

**By Technotonic**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One<strong>_

_**The Devil Again**_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, aged thirty-three, was the single father of two, teenaged boys. For most people, this could have been the most laughable joke in the world. And the reasons why? It was just so hypothetically impossible for any women to even consider Dame-Tsuna as a candidate for marriage. Especially in his teenage years, Tsuna was probably the stupidest, weakest, and most sexually unappealing boy in Namimori District. So who was this stupid girl he managed to catch?<p>

The one and only Namimori Idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. What horror.

Imagine the panic that was created—was there seriously such a lack of boys that the cute, beautiful, and smart Kyoko-chan had to procreate with an imbecile? And the most unbelievable thing was the fact that Kyoko-chan had seduced him. Everybody had accused Tsuna of raping the poor girl.

That was, until Kyoko-chan ran off with most of the Sawada fortune. She left behind two, twin boys and a large scale debt.

Fortunately, the Sawada family had connections with the mysterious, but politically important and immeasurably wealthy Vongola Family of Italy. Sasagawa's parents also took measures to help the boys their daughter left behind. Tsuna was eighteen at the time, and he felt immensely guilty for his family's loss of wealth. The Sawada Corporation continued to fall, and Tsuna decided to fix matters with his own hands.

Dropping out of high school, he became one of the youngest CEO in the world. With the help from his Italian relatives, Dino Cavallone and Timoteo Vongola, the Sawada Corporation finally had risen higher than before. In the span of four years, Tsuna became one of the wealthiest people in the world, and finally the Sawada family regained its pride.

However, though he changed for the better—no longer stupid or weak—Tsuna lost much of his initial kindness and became severely jaded. His compassion never extended to outsiders, and those who dared to hurt his family, especially his two sons, were said to have disappear from the face of the earth. It was rumored that Sawada Tsunayoshi was actually the Don of the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia—the mafia.

Sasagawa Kyoko was never found. Tsuna had sent many to search for her, at the request of his in-laws and brother-like figure, Sasagawa Ryohei. He would've let her be, silently wishing for her to regret and suffer. Tsuna wanted that page of the past to be forever forgotten—his sons had no need to know.

But during the beginning of January, Kyoko suddenly contacted with her parents. Apparently, she was back in Namimori and was begging Tsuna to take her back into their family. And of course, the changed man refused.

_Tsuna could feel his hands on the phone shaking as Kyoko's voice came through. He clenched his teeth tightly but still managed to utter a rejection. "No, Sasagawa. That's final."_

_Kyoko was quick to object, "Oh, Tsuna, please forgive me. I just want to see our children. Our twins."_

"_My kids." Tsuna was firm. "Do you even know their names?"_

_Even through the phone, Tsuna could tell that Kyoko had flinched. When her voice came back on, it was holding back a series of miserable sobs, "I heard from my parents that you named them. Giotto and Natsu. I heard they were beautiful."_

_Tsuna agreed—they were the most beautiful in his life. _

_Giotto was the older child and was originally named after the eleventh Shogun, Ienari. The boy was born with Tsuna's brown hair and eyes, but suddenly during his eleventh year, the color paled. Now at fifteen years old, he was both taller and stronger than his father. He towered over many with his height of 181 cm, and with his good looks, captivated everyone. His hair was golden and eyes were a deep orange—resembling the Primo of Vongola. Everyone called him Giotto, the Golden Child of the family and probably the strongest candidate for the throne to the Famiglia. _

_He excelled in whatever he did—be it sports or studies. Giotto ranked high on all tests and was the top on his grade level. His tall height was advantageous to all sports, and he was frequently scouted by teams of all calibers. Nowadays, he spent most of his time running away from them. _

_The younger twin was named for the time the twins were born in, during a hot summer of June. Physically, he resembled Tsuna. Reborn, their private tutor, even mentioned how he looked like a younger, miniature version of his father with the same colored eyes and hair. However, Natsu's personality was unlike Tsuna of his younger years. The son was a not timid or frequently bullied—many said he acted much like a delinquent._

_Natsu was the type who didn't bothered with rumors, and sometimes even relished the fact that many feared him. Nevertheless, he proved to be great in both sports and academics due to his great relationship and training with Tsuna's best friends and Guardians, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. However, his height, was an issue that stressed him very much. _

_Tsuna was put in a slightly better mood at the mention of his kids. However, upon speaking again, his voice was noticeably unsympathetic. "You left before you could find out."_

"_Tsuna—" The voice was now high pitched and in hysterics, and for a second, Tsuna felt some pity. Only a second. "I'm their mother! I could never forget them—I always regretted it! So please, give me a chance to fix things!"_

_The man was silent, as if unable to make a clear decision now. Tsuna had always prized himself in making wise judgments—ever since the Sasagawa Kyoko Incident during his high school years, at least. Some ten years later, she was still baffling him. _

_After a long pause, Tsuna responded, "My money ran out, didn't it?"_

"_No, no, no! It's true I stole and used it, but I felt so guilty throwing you and my own children away! I spent so many years trying to get it back—and now that I have, I want you to forgive me!"_

_A sigh. "Sasagawa, after all that, how am I supposed to forgive you? How am I supposed to trust you?" _

"_T-Tsuna…" Kyoko was crying now, the sobs were desperate and genuine. "It's true I never liked you back then. It's true I only pretended to love you for money. But our kids, y-you could've abandoned them just like I had! Sent them to an orphanage—your family wasn't doing well after I bankrupted you! B-but you k-kept them…"_

_She didn't hold back anymore. _

_Tsuna hand on the phone tightened as he relived the memories, the times where he was near destitute but had the obligations to take care of two kids. Just thinking about it made his heart constrict, and a few tears started to form. Tsuna blinked and tried to rub them away, surprised—he hadn't cried in ages. _

_After another profound silence, Tsuna decided to take the rational step. "S-Sasagawa. I'll talk with them. If they want to meet you, we will. But remarriage is not something I have in mind."_

_Kyoko's voice was grateful, and it was obvious that she was wiping away her own tears. She choked on another sob, a cry of joy. "Thank you, thank you, Tsuna!" _

There was no way he would ever remarry Sasagawa Kyoko. That what he told himself the entire time she was thanking him. In the corner of his mind—in the deepest realm where he locked away of former feelings of pity and sympathy—he could feel himself forgiving Kyoko. He didn't want that.

His in-laws weren't expecting it either. They even encouraged Tsuna to turn her down, severely disappointed in and shameful for their daughter's request and past behavior. During a weekend visit, the Sasagawa's expressed their opinions.

"_Tsuna-san," Grandpa Sasagawa was stern during their dinner talk, "Even if it's my own daughter, I think you should just ignore her. You've been hurt enough already."_

_Grandma Sasagawa lightly slapped her husband. She passed the salad bowl over and gave the twins extra meat and vegetables. "Don't bring up unnecessary things. Kyoko-chan has changed, but the decision is up to Tsuna-san."_

_Only Ryohei was willing to speak up for his sister—he always did spoil that girl rotten. "But Kyoko's extremely sorry. Just let her meet the twins. We won't talk of remarriage."_

Later, Tsuna had a talk with his two boys. They had finished showering and were watching TV while doing their homework. Their father looked on with disapproval. He shut the forty-six inch, LCD TV off, abruptly ending an episode of Bleach. The twins groaned even though they were no fans of the anime.

_The older twin, Giotto, was the first to speak. "Dad, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is on next."_

_Their father raised an eyebrow. _

"_It's a show Reborn-san produced. Supposedly, it's based off your life, but no one knows that." The younger twin, Natsu, said calmly. He didn't even look up from his math homework. "__Express f(x) = 2x__4__– 5 x__3__+ 2x__2__+ x – 4 as the sum of an even and an odd functions."_

_It was his father who spoke. "…f(x) = _(2 x4 + 2 x2 – 4) + (- 5 x3 + x) in which 2 x 4 + 2 x 2 – 4 is an even function and -5 x3 + x is an odd function."

_Natsu nodded, "Thanks, Dad. Can we watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn now?"_

"_I would've rather Reborn not brainwash my children. Knowing him though, he probably depicted me as this no-good weakling."_

_Giotto looked amazed, "How did you know?"_

"_I don't need to know." Tsuna sighed and continued to his main topic. He said, "Anyways, you guys heard of our conversation at the dinner table."_

_They nodded, cautiously. The twins looked at each other knowingly before turning to their father._

"_Kyoko's your mother." Tsuna stated the obvious, looking awkwardly to the ground. "She wants to meet you."_

_The twins looked back to each other uneasily. They replied after a few, prolonged moments. "Sure."_

_Tsuna wasn't sure why he was the only one with this horrible grudge. Upon the realization that they didn't hold much resentment toward their mother, Tsuna felt his prepared arguments were futile. He sighed dejectedly, and conceded with their decision. _

_Meanwhile, the twins turned back to each other, wondering if they had made the wrong choice after all. _

After their short conversation, Sawada family had decided to meet Kyoko at the Namimori Onsen for a , hopefully, brief meeting. They decided to treat the trip as a vacation, wishing for the ominous tensions to go away. The winter break gave them enough time to get the meeting over with and then relax for the rest of the week. Hopefully.

Tsuna made his way to the receptionist, a young woman in a formal kimono. With him, he lugged a suitcase, and his sons were right beside him. "We made a reservation. A room for three."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama? Understood." She handed him a key with a wooden plaque—Room 27. "The baths are on the first floor. They're open all throughout the day."

Tsuna nodded. They made their way to the elevator, waiting to get on. Already there was an unfriendly trio. The leader—Tsuna assumed—was the tall, black haired man with sharp, piercing eyes that darkened upon seeing the outsiders approach. He did not look approachable at all, even a bit animalistic and territorial. Which, to Tsuna, was quite strange due to the man's equally civilized appearance—he wore a high quality, black overcoat and dark colored, designer pants. His tie was a deep colored purple that did not seem to diminish the man's masculinity. Somehow, it made him look even more _dangerous._

The two other boys with him were almost the same exact clone of the older man. Both were around sixteen or seventeen, and they stood tall and straight like their oldest counterpart. Their heights were both even over Giotto's, which proved to be very intimidating. As they towered over the Sawada's, they glared with their cold, pale-gray eyes. Tsuna assumed they were related, somehow.

Giotto, Tsuna's older son, gasped. "What are you doing here, Alaude?"

_Alaude_, the pale haired teen, just continued to glower. The light colored eyes gave off a predatory gleam. "Giotto."

"You know him?" Tsuna questioned his son.

"U-Ugh, yeah. He's from my class. Reborn says he's going to be…" At this, Giotto softly whispered, fearfully. "My C-Cloud Guardian."

"Oh." Tsuna nodded. He turned to the taller teen. "Hello, Alaude-kun. I'm Giotto's father. Thank you for taking care of my no-good son."

"Dad!"

Alaude only gave a curt nod. "Nice to meet you, Sawada-san."

Then came a low, baritone voice—it was smooth as it was dangerous. "Herbivores, be quiet."

The first time was always a warning, but it was certain that the man was extremely peeved.

Tsuna tilted his head toward the rude, black haired man on Alaude's right. "Are you Alaude-kun's father?"

The man had a strange way of addressing people, and it seemed to be very familiar.

He scowled, "Herbivore, I thought I told you to shut up."

Alaude responded for him, "Yes, that's my father."

Tsuna could see the resemblance, physically at least. Alaude was slightly more peaceful, while his father was downright bloodthirsty. Tsuna could tell that both were dangerously strong. Just as he was about to say something else, Giotto nudged his father to stop.

"Dad, don't." He whispered, frightened. Giotto was begging his father to stop provoking the other man. "I-It's Hibari K-Kyoya-san."

At this, Tsuna froze. _Did he just say "Hibari Kyoya"? _

When they got onto the elevator, Hibari spoke, his voice very irritated. "It's too crowded."

"There are three, extra herbivores." Hibari's younger looking son glared at the direction of the Sawada's.

Immediately, Tsuna knew who the boy resembled. It was as if he were looking at the same Namimori Disciplinary Director from his teenage years. He resisted the urge to shudder.

"Yuki," Alaude scolded. "Apologize to Sawada-san."

The boy just sneered, his hands dangling at his sides. Tsuna was able to see the gleam of a pair of tonfas underneath the black coat and unconsciously shivered. Those legendary tonfas.

"Ah, there's no need for an apology." Tsuna laughed awkwardly, his face paler than ever. He tried to act like a good natured adult, not a scared-for-life coward. He eyed Hibari warily. "I remember there used to be a prefect who liked to say things like that."

Hibari's eyes narrowed to his direction instantly, and Tsuna felt his legs quiver. Some things just couldn't change, and he immediately regretted bringing up the past. "Herbivore, what school did you go to?"

"N-Namimori."

Giotto and his younger twin looked at each other confusedly. Their father _never_ stuttered.

Hibari smirked like a carnivore, showing a set of perfect, white teeth. Tsuna didn't know if it was from his imagination or fear, but those teeth looked_ really _sharp.

"Your name?"

"Sawada T-Tsunayoshi."

"Herbivore," If possible, the grin became bigger, and Hibari's grey pupils dilated. "I'll bite you to death."

All Tsuna saw was a tonfa swinging to his direction. When the elevator finally came to their stop, he made a run for it. Just like he used to in his teenage days.

"Hiiiie!"

His two sons just watched with wide, open mouths. _Is the world finally going to end? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Two<strong>_

_**The Devil's Prey**_

* * *

><p>Throughout middle and high school, Hibari Kyoya reigned as the unconditional, unquestionable tyrant of the entire Namimori District. Like many dictators, he never admitted his totalitarian ways. Unlike many dictators, he wasn't aware he was being an authoritarian. In his world, you were either a carnivore or an herbivore. And if he was a carnivore, and you were an herbivore, he had the right to <em>eat<em> you—or his so-called "I'll bite you to death". And he was most definitely a carnivore.

_"I'll bite you to death."_

_The bullies flew into trees and left heavy imprints on the ground upon their not-so-pretty landing. _

_"I'll bite you to death." _

_ Rule breakers were slammed against the school walls and later asked (threatened) to pay for the damages._

_ "I'll bite you to death."_

_ Those who crowded went through windows or were beaten unconscious. _

_ "I'll bite you to death."_

_ No one escaped Hibari Kyoya's wrath. _

After he graduated from both schools, he continued to protect and patrol in the Namimori territory. Those who disrupted the peace or broke (Hibari's) rules were said to have disappeared from the face of the earth. If there was one thing Hibari cared for, it was Namimori.

That was, until he had his first child, Alaude. It was the first time anybody had caught Hibari in an emotional state, and when the doctor handed him the little bundle that was Alaude, Hibari felt his life was complete. He would teach this little herbivore to be a carnivore, and the little carnivore would continue on his father's infamous legacy. It was the first time the circle of life applied to Hibari the Great.

Hibari came from a wealthy family that ranked high in Japan and the Asian continent. They controlled both the political climate and the underground dealings of Japan and were rumored to have close connections with the Chinese Triads. Based in Namimori, the Hibari family had a hand in every business transaction. Law enforcement and private security was their specialty.

Hibari's only surviving relative, his sister Kotoko, was a strict and old fashioned woman. She hated her brother—which was perfectly fine with Hibari since he hated her too. Severely humiliated that _Hibari_ Kyoya refused to go to college (Namimori Community College was _not _an option, but Hibari refused to go anywhere outside of his precious town) Kotoko made her brother inherit the family's Namimori-based business, Namimori Enterprises. She also made him marry the French elite, intelligence bureau leader, Alana Carmine.

His first wife, however, wasn't exactly his ideal.

Both had the same mindset that the strong ruled the weak. Both were very capable of enforcing that mindset. But Alana didn't speak Japanese. And she wasn't planning to. But to Hibari, the least his wife could do was understand what he was saying.

_"Alana," Hibari groaned as he was woken up by Alaude's crying. This was the sixth time the boy was disrupting his sleep. Hibari laid stubbornly in his place. "Do something about the little herbivore."_

_ "Non." Alana grunted, refusing to wake up. At least they still were able to comprehend each other—at this point. _

_ "Alana, if you don't do something with the little herbivore…I'll bite you to death." _

"Je m'en fou. Si je meurs, je te tue. Casse-toi."

_Hibari blinked. It was happening again, and he groaned. He grabbed his tonfas, and slammed it down._

_ "Pute! Merde!" Alana screamed—she might've a broken arm. She reached for a pistol with her good arm, "Hibari Kyoya, je te tue! Salop! Fils de salope!" _

_ And all hell broke loose—this was a normal scene of everyday life for baby Alaude. _

Alaude wasn't even a full year old when the two split up. Alana left right away, filing a domestic violence law suit. Hibari did the same—he was almost shot in the leg—and the two decided not to press anymore charges.

Hibari didn't care. But Kotoko did, and she reasoned that the wife was too strong-willed and stubborn. The next time, she chose a more docile wife for Hibari, a Japanese girl named Sakura who was absolutely terrified of her husband. They had one child together, another boy named Yuki.

_"Sakura, Sakura, Yayoi no Sorawa~" _

_ Hibari was annoyed. "Herbivore, stop singing."_

_ Sakura whitened like a ghost—as if she had seen a ghost. "M-My apologies, Hibari-sama."_

_ She quickly made tea and served it to her husband. Fearfully, she said, "H-Hibari-sama, I-I'll go get Alaude-kun and Yuki-chan."_

_ Hibari nodded, and the girl hurriedly scurried off. When she came back, baby Alaude and Yuki were in her arms. She was humming that Japanese folk song again. "Miwatasu, Kagiri~ Kasumika, Kumoka~"_

_ "Herbivore, don't teach them such an herbivorous song."_

_ Sakura tensed up, "B-But it's such a beautiful song."_

_ It was, but Hibari had a bad incident with cherry blossoms in his past—his first defeat to a man named Rokudo Mukuro. To this day, he still felt slightly wary whenever the cherry blossoms were even mentioned. It was childish, but he was even cautious with his wife. _

_ "I dislike it."_

_ Tears were welling up, "B-but can't I b-be able to like it…?"_

When Yuki turned ten, Sakura suddenly disappeared. She left a note and a small bundle of cherry blossoms on the dinner table. It was a poem, short and lonely.

_Cherry blossoms, Cherry blossoms,_

_On meadow hills and mountains,_

_As far as you can see,_

_Is it a mist? Is it a cloud?_

_Fragrant in the morning sun,_

_Cherry blossoms, Cherry blossoms, _

_Flowers in full bloom across the spring sky,_

_As far as you can see,_

_Is it a mist? Is it a cloud?_

_Fragrant in the Air,_

_Come now, Come now,_

_Let's look, at last! _

Hibari had driven her away. Yuki and Alaude did not know why Sakura disappeared, but no one ever saw her ever again. Though her former husband would never admit it, he silently wished he had given her more reasons to stay. Hibari knew for a fact that she had stayed only for Yuki and Alaude—she was extremely fond of both of them.

Three years later, news of Sakura's death was confirmed—she had drowned in an inconspicuous pond where no one often ventured to. A tourist who was led astray from his group was the one who found the decomposed body—a month after she had run away. Sakura's parents, who came on Yuki's thirteenth birthday, told him of her passing. He kept that secret away from the two boys.

For the next few years, Kyoya planned to immerse himself in his own work. Making sure his sons were taught by the best, he went around the globe, traveling and forming one of the most formidable private investigations and security consolation groups in the world. The Foundation. Even other national and international security firms, like the FBI or even Interpol, requested The Foundation's advanced intelligence and espionage expertise. And in order to spite his sister, he used The Foundation to buy both the Namimori Enterprises and even the entire town of Namimori.

Now, he virtually was a king of his own kingdom. One of the richest people on planet earth, he also wielded enough political power to control the rest of Japan. However, there was _always_ one person who _always_ stood in his way, just out of spite and competition. And that man was Rokudo Mukuro. The Supreme Ruler of Kokuyo. The town-of-pineapple-trash-like-Rokudo-Mukuro Kokuyo.

Mukuro, who owned all of Kokuyo, was trying to expand his borders. Recently, he brought all the stocks in other neighboring towns, and his next priority was Namimori. Like hell was Hibari going to hand over Namimori to him. Over his dead body—and his sons' too.

And that's why Hibari Kyoya was taking a small vacation at the Namimori Onsen—to have a little talk with the owner who was planning to agree to the Kokuyo-merging-deal. A talk that was going to consist of tonfas and blood.

Hibari was waiting at the elevator, silently laughing to himself—his sadistic side emerging, until he saw three herbivores making their way to Hibari and his sons. He was in a good mood, and it turned sour upon the crowding. He wanted to hit something, but something about the herbivore, especially the oldest looking one, was familiar. He didn't dwell on it further.

His oldest son, Alaude, then started conversing with the herbivores. Hibari felt it was time to end the little chit chat. "Herbivores, be quiet."

Immediately, the blond headed herbivore shuddered. But the familiar looking one did not heed the warning. He asked, "Are you Alaude-kun's father?"

Hibari scowled. He did not like to repeat his warning, "Herbivore, I thought I told you to shut up."

Alaude, surprisingly, was very polite to the herbivore, and this caught Hibari's attention. "Yes, that's my father."

If his son acknowledged them, then they couldn't really be herbivores. Hibari was paying attention now.

The older maybe-herbivore nodded and looked as if he were about to strike up another conversation until his blond counterpart stopped him.

"Dad, don't. I-It's Hibari K-Kyoya-san."

_ Good_, Hibari thought, _my name is still feared_. He watched as the man slightly tensed up, unnoticeable but still detectable in Hibari's eyes. _He's familiar_.

His interest, however, died down almost immediately when they all got on the elevator. "It's too crowded."

"There are three, extra herbivores." Yuki glared at the direction of the maybe-herbivores.

"Yuki," Alaude scolded. "Apologize to Sawada-san."

The youngest Hibari just sneered, his hands dangling at his sides.

"Ah, there's no need for an apology." The older maybe-herbivore said. "I remember there used to be a prefect who liked to say things like that."

That caught Hibari's attention once more. _Prefect, huh?_ He smirked while his hawk-like gaze narrowed into his next prey. He saw the maybe-herbivore's legs quiver. Hibari's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Herbivore, what school did you go to?"

"N-Namimori." The maybe-herbivore responded cautiously.

Hibari smirked like a carnivore, showing a set of perfect, white teeth. "Your name?"

"Sawada T-Tsunayoshi."

And then it clicked, although it was actually a very slow reaction. _Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawadaaa Tsunaayoshiii. Sawada Tsuna. Tsuuuna. Dame-Tsuna. Boxers kid._

_The boy who had accidentally confessed to me. And who I secretly liked. Damn it—and he eloped with that Sasagawa girl. And now he dares show his face in Namimori? I'll—_

"Herbivore," Hibari snarled, his voice low and dangerous.

His large size grin was not a good representation of what he truly felt, but he couldn't stop himself from smirking. His sons started to look at him warily—they knew when Papa Hibari was angry or not. Contrary to popular thought, Hibari wasn't always angry, irritated, or annoyed.

But he was extremely angry, irritated, and annoyed now.

"I'll bite you to death."

The maybe-herbivore's eyes widen as a tonfa made it way to kill. As the elevator doors opened up, he ran fearfully from the death aura.

"Hiiiie!"

And his sons stared with wide, open mouths. _What happened this time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong>

I don't really want to say the meaning of the French curse words, but you can look it up by googling "Essential French Swear Words". Yes, I cracked up when I saw it. I can't believe it was so 'essential'.

Also, Sakura Sakura is a very famous, Japanese folk song. It depicts the cherry blossoms on a spring day, and I got the translated version and romanji from Wikipedia. I saw how there's "mist" and "cloud" in the translation and was super happy. Cuz we all know who 'the mist and cloud' are.


End file.
